


Timers and Clocks

by Shiroganeaesc



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genius!Kirk, M/M, Might change title, Original Character(s), Tarsus IV, Vulcan will never ever be destroyed if I have anything to say about it, WIP, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroganeaesc/pseuds/Shiroganeaesc
Summary: The story starts on Tarsus IV with James T. Kirk, 19 year old genius, and 12 prodigy children he rescues. The catch- the children are Vulcan. That's just how the story starts though. It's continuation, Vulcan grants Jim what they see as the highest honor- he did, after all, save some very important children.





	1. The Beginning- Tarsus IV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've been wanting to write Star Trek fanfiction for forever! So, finally sat down and actually did some, I love it so much. I really really hope you guys do to. 
> 
> Oh. And I should probably mention, not beta read, and... *cough* not proof-read either... *Sheepishness* so sorry.

James Tiberius Kirk frowned- something he felt like doing constantly, and yet tried his best to never give in to. The children- even if they sometimes seemed to be as mature and smart as a fully grown adult, they were still children- didn't need to see him showing any outward sign of distress. Or emotion at all, really, considering that they were Vulcan. But Jim was human, and his companions knew this as well. Blanking his emotions outwardly only made the Vulcans concerned for him- worried that he was unhealthily suppressing himself for their comfort. After being assured numerous times that 'abstaining from showing emotion is highly illogical, as he is human and emotion is not only tolerated but encouraged'.  
The children always worried about him, even if 'Vulcans do not worry'. When he passed on his share of rations for the day, he was told "Humans- especially one of your age of 19- require more sustenance than any Vulcan. The fact that we are younger than you, and you thus perceive us to be 'children' does not mean that you should turn down food you need in the belief that as 'innocents' we should receive primarily receive the victuals we have garnered".  
"Don't go using big words on me, I might break". Was Jims teasing reply to the solemn eyed 17 year old Vulcan- the elected spokesmen whenever this argument came up- Harauk.  
"I am fully aware that you possess extremely high intellect- that challenging the minds of even the smartest Vulcan- therefore, I am certain that the so-called 'big words' you declared I 'used on you' will not cause you any harm. However, if you do not intake the vital calories you need because of a false belief that we need it more than you, harm will befall you." After a moment of silence in which Jim gave no reply, Harauk continued. "Your attempt to divert me was… pitiful".  
At the end of that, Jim conceded to eat a quarter of the ration bar he had earlier entirely refused. Some days, Jim let them get the better of him, others, he absolutely refused to eat, yet demanded that each of them do so. He was infuriatingly stubborn.  
They were likely the last of the Tarsus IV colonists. When a fungus destroys the food supply, Governor Kodos systematically divides the eight thousand colonists into two groups of four thousand. The group that will survive. And the group that will be killed. The hope is that with half the original population dead, the rest will be able to survive off of any remaining food. The two groups are decided based on eugenics. Most stay in their homes, pray that they are on the good list. Jim, however, knows which list he will be on. His many allergies makes him unfavorable, and he goes to his mother and brother and tells them this. They plead with him to stay, and he asks that they run with him. In the end, they decline, and he leaves alone in the darkness of night.  
The 12 Vulcan children with Jim were all on the same list as he was. It wasn't any fault on their part, in fact, Jim's understanding of the situation was that each of the twelve were especially smart. They vaguely mentioned that they were set to specialize one each in the 12 different Colleges of the Vulcan Science Academy, and were on Tarsus IV to utilize the brand new facilities, the relative peace and quiet, and show support to the Federation.  
The two separate groups were based on eugenics, but they were based on human eugenics alone. Any other race was to be sentenced to death. Kodos especially believed that the Vulcans were dangerous. At three times the strength of an average human, and incredible mental abilities, he feared mutiny and overtake. With these thoughts in mind, Kodos sent out soldiers in the dead of night to kill all the Vulcans residing in the building that functioned both as a school and living quarters for the twelve Vulcan children and their six teachers. Unarmed, and just woken from sleep, the adults didn't stand a chance, and the teachers were taken down quickly in the first room just down the hall to where the children still slept, unaware of what had just happened due to heavily sound proofed walls  
This happened to be the same night that Jim left his house on, and seeing the group of soldiers, ready to kill, and heading towards of school of all places, he followed. Horrified, he saw the men clash with the Vulcans, who against all odds managed to take down 6 of the 10 soldiers before being overwhelmed by phasers showing no mercy, and set to kill. There were children here, Vulcans, yes, but children nonetheless. Jim was not going to stand by while a second slaughter took place, he ran through the hall as the four remaining soldiers regrouped, believing they had all the time in the world. Checking every room, he finally came across the one where all the students slept- or, where they had been sleeping, because they had all woken up upon sensing an unfamiliar presence in their room. 12 curious pairs of eyes stared at him.  
He had to explain, and fast. "My name is James Kirk, a group of soldiers just killed your teachers, they are coming for you now, please- just trust me- please get the farthest away you can from the door and lay down, quietly." Only the steady breathing of the Vulcans and the ragged breathing of the Human could be heard. "Please tell me you speak Standard". Jim pleaded, now nervous beyond belief. "Okay, uhm, how does….. Tehvar…. Be'…. I aitlun tor gol'nev." (Danger…. Near…. I want to help) Jim stuttered out.  
"We understand Standard" A Vulcan near him finally spoke up, "But you gave a commendable effort to speak our given language".  
"Oh." Jim breathed, still in an adrenaline rush.  
"We shall trust you" Another Vulcan voiced, causing him to exhale in relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath awaiting the verdict. The Vulcans moved to the far end of the room, laying down. Jim pulled one of the knives he had nicked from the kitchen before he had run, from his belt and stood by the closed door, angled so that he would be out of the direct line of sight even when the door opened.  
After what felt like interminable time standing there- it could have been hours, or minutes, he couldn't tell you, though he was sure any of the children could, little timers and clocks that they were- the door was carelessly thrown open. Jim had time to wonder that the remaining soldiers seemed to be unable to learn before he sprung into action. The first soldier took a step to walk in the room, and received a knife to a neck before he was even more than halfway into the room. Jim knew he had to take down the remaining three quick if he was to get them all in time. Nimbly, with his head ducked- and sure enough a shot was fired where his head would have been had he not been crouched over- he went on the offensive, pushing out of the door way, and got the second man, slashing his throat over, and spraying blood everywhere in the process. The third man in line had a gun pointed at Jim, and he quickly rolled to his right, a sickly bolt of light striking where he had been moments before. That was one phaser out of commission for about 4 seconds while it recharges for another go he thought, and one left with a shot ready. He would have to be quick. In a crouched position he lunged forward towards the man still with a ready phaser. He grappled for the it, essentially wrestling with a man that was much taller than he was -Jim was pretty short. Finally, the phaser was knocked away as Jim twisted the bigger mans wrist, and a stab of his knife, still in hand, took him down. One man left, with a phaser ready to fire, pointed straight at him. "Tun-bosh" (Careful) One of the children who had by now all crowded by the doorway, rushing to see if they could help called out. This distracted the soldier, and that moment was all that Jim needed to throw his knife, sending it spinning, almost in slow motion, towards the soldiers heart, he went down fast. The entire encounter was over in about a minute- though Jim couldn't tell, the Vulcans certainly could, down to decimals if asked of them. Little Vulcan timers and clocks that they were.


	2. Survival-Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survive until they are rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There was tons of positive feedback, so I put off my homework (I have huge amounts of it) to write more instead! I hope you guys enjoy. I once again did not proof-read because... because I didn't want to? So have fun trying to figure out what I'm saying when there are errors! :)

Jim stared at the Vulcan children, and they stared back at him. "I believe that it would be prudent if we vacated the premises immediately," one of them finally spoke up.   
"Yeah." Jim agreed, a bit breathless from the struggle.   
The Vulcan that had earlier spoken seemed to shift slightly in what might have been perceived as uncertainty- that is, if Vulcan were prone to showing such things. "Will you… be accompanying us?"  
"Of course!" Jim replied scandalized, he had no intentions of leaving the children.   
Unknown to Jim, the Vulcans felt stirrings of relief. They did not want the blue eyed human who had so suddenly and bravely saved them to leave.  
"We will need to gather a few things before we flee". He was informed before the students efficiently went back into the room to gather whatever they felt might aid them. After collecting the items into their respective bags the returned to the hall, silently watching him as he stood opposite of him, studying their impromptu hero.   
"Would it be prudent for us to take what food is left in the residence?" Who knew how they would fare food wise, on the run as they would be.   
"Uh- yes, I grabbed what I could before I left my home, but it definitely is not going to be enough for all of us…. And I'll be damned if I leave anything here for Kodos." Jim said decisively.   
Jim was lead to the kitchen area where the food was then deposited into their bags. "Okay… My plan just consisted of moving around, and avoiding being killed until relief ships come, which they should, soon, I hope. But now…" Jim trailed off.  
"Now your plan is no longer feasible as with so many children, and Vulcans, nonetheless, staying undercover would not be possible." One of the Vulcans finished for him, unflinchingly.  
"Rigghhtt." Jim said sheepishly. There had to be a reason all the Vulcans were on the kill list, and with pointed ears, green skin, and the distinctive hair cut, they would be unable to avoid detection.   
"Perhaps it would be logical for you to continue with your plan, but to go without us." All of the other children looked at the one who had spoken, it might have been Jim's imagination, but they seemed agitated at the suggestion.  
"And where would that leave you?" Jim questioned suspiciously.  
"We are very close to a desert area, so close, in fact, that if we leave now we shall make it there before sunrise."  
"So you plan to go traipsing in the desert alone," Jim surmised bluntly. "Not a chance"  
"It is only logical tha-"  
"Not a chance you're going alone, I'm coming with you." It would be near impossible for Jim to miss the tension leaving them, but if he noticed he made no remark.  
"That would be… acceptable," Jim beamed. "Though not necessarily permissible" The Vulcan quickly tacked on, lest the human think they would be unable to make it without him. The comment did nothing to diminish the striking smile.  
"What are we waiting for?" Jim asked impatiently.  
They set off, stopping only twice, both on Jims request. Once, at a grocery store- where the food had lately been racked up to an astonishing unreasonable price- and another time at a barrack that housed Kudos's Soldiers. Thankfully, both places were devoid of any life, and Jim skillfully broke in. He had children to take care of now, and he was already very attached. He would do anything for his little point eared, solemn eyed kids, and nothing was above him. So despite the protests against his unlawful behavior, he stole anything he thought might be useful to them, and all the non-perishable food he could. The items were stuffed in the kids bags, as well as his, until they were bulging. Thankfully, and sensibly, none of them had packed to many things, and there was plenty of room left to carry their stolen foods.   
Setting a brisk pace, so as to keep good time, they went off. They walked the entire night, save one moment. A small argument took place. Vulcans, being Vulcans, were very logical, they had nothing to argue about amongst themselves, but they were in the company of a highly illogical human. Suffice to say, as a dispute of twelve against one, Jim did not win.   
"You are laboring unnecessarily". Selar spoke up. They had all briefly given him their names earlier as they walked.  
Jim looked behind him, "Huh?" he inelegantly questioned.  
"You carry four bags on your shoulders, while most of us have only two or three." He patiently explained.  
"I'm older than you all though, I'm 19, you're all still almost 18, or just turned 18, right?" Jim reasoned.  
"While that is true, all of us are stronger than you, and could carry your burden much more easily, you should not push yourself" Nesheh reasoned.  
Jim threw back an indignant look, wondering if he should be insulted, but having no counterargument, he gave no response.   
Torin spoke up now, "If you do not give us your bags, I will pick you up and carry you the rest of the way, bags and all."  
Jim snorted, thinking that Torin either wouldn't go through with his threat, or was fibbing his strength. Of course, he vaguely knew that Vulcans were stronger than humans, but for a teenager to carry him, in addition to four extremely heavy bags seemed quiet improbable. He continued to walk on, not heeding Torin's words. That is, until he felt an arm on the back of his knees, pushing forwards so that his legs gave out. Calmly, Torin held Jim in a bridal position, his own bags gone as he had passed them on to the others. Jim spluttered. "What do you think you're doing," he asked incredulously.   
The Vulcan did not deem the answer worthy of a reply, he had told the foolish human what would happen, after all. Besides, he did not approve of the human trekking such a long distance after what must have been a overwhelming experience- fighting fully trained soldiers that were quite prepared to kill him, on the behalf of strangers. Beseechingly, Jim looked at the Vulcans behind them, illogically hoping that one of them would be on his side and would tell Torin how idiotic this was. " 'Lona! Tell Torin this is irrational!" he pleaded.  
"You are being irrational. I am sure that if you concede to allow us to carry your bags he shall allow you to walk." Was her flippant reply.  
"Perhaps." Torin said nonchalantly. He was not quite sure, he was of the opinion that the human would fare better if he simply rested.  
Stubbornly, Jim pouted. "I'll let you guys carry one of them."   
"Your attempts at negotiating will prove fruitless" he was informed by a emotionless (smug) Vulcan teenager.   
Jim held out for only a minute after that. He couldn't take it, he would walk on his own damn feet, he wasn't some infant. "Fine" he gritted out.  
"Hmm" Torin hummed, walking for a moment longer, before putting Jim down. Expectantly, he held his hand out, eyebrow raised, awaiting the bags, which were eventually grudgingly handed over.   
The Vulcans looked to self-satisfied for their own good, was all that Jim could think, before he turned forward again, leading them in their march deep into the desert.  
A Vulcan- Sodok? Jim thought (they all looked pretty similar, okay? It was hard to keep track, jeez)- finally mentioned that they had 'approximately .462 hours before the sky begins to lighten' and that 'we are already well into the desert, but as there is no civilization on the other side of the desert, it would be sensible to continue onwards.  
Finally, the sun began to rise. Without wasting time, they emptied and sorted the bags, taking stock of what they had. Taking out blanket-like material from where they had been compressed in air-tight bags, they wasted no time in smartly setting up shelter. Soon the sun would be devastating, and they had no need to be out and about when that happened.   
For about 6 months they lived in the desert. Jim learnt about the Vulcan children, and they learnt about him. None of them ever spoke of their families or their lives before their current horrible situation, but the Vulcans learnt that loved space, and he learnt that the little pins they had on their shirts must have some sentimental value to them. They were very protective of the little pins, and never let him hold them to get a good look, he did find out that they were the IDIC sign however, and that that meant Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. He taught them everything he could think of that they might not know. Which, to the surprise of the Vulcans, was quite a bit. After a while, his knowledge ceased to shock them, Jim was incredibly intelligent, and a quick learner, to their delight. They took advantage on this fact, piling all of their knowledge into his brain. As they had little they needed to do, all alone in the desert as they were, they had plenty of time to do so. Soon, Jim was more fluent in Vulcan and all the dialects than any outsider has ever been, and perhaps even more so than some full Vulcans. Jim also contributed his language skills, and they learnt how to speak Andorian, as they were part of the federation and near Vulcan. Jim told them of Earth's history, and human illogic's, and in turn learned what seemed like everything there was to know of Vulcans culture.   
Some days were harder than others, often Jim had nightmares, and couldn't take any of the sedatives they had nicked due to his allergies. Or he could not bear to eat, because he didn't know when they would be rescued, if they ever would be.   
With padds(personal access display devices) that solar charged, Jim taught them to hack into the databases, and with nothing to bother them, they continued to pursue their separate studies.   
After six months of this, and running so dangerously low on food that they started to consider going back to the city, Jim yelled "AHA!" startling the children.  
"What is it Jim? I suspect that you did not scream merely to surprise us" Lerius said, with a perfectly straight face, Jim gave a little grin, he had taught them well, and it was worth it, as the subtleness of sarcasm had not been lost on them.  
"I've been working on setting this up to boost a signal, I think I've finally got it." he explained triumphantly.   
"I suspected" Sklar's eyes glimmered with restrained hope.   
No relief after six months, in all likelihood, they were the last survivors, and anyone left had died of starvation, it was a terrible thought, but was irrefutable.  
A week passed.   
Finally.  
Jim jumped up in joy, happiness practically pouring from him, his kids would be rescued, they would be fine, they would be safe, they would live. Showing more restraint than the human, the Vulcans stood slowly, marveling at the sight. A Vulcan Karekh-class starship. The explorer was recognizable by the lack of weapons, and could belong to no other than the Vulcans, as that particular trait made it unpopular among other races. It likely was sent in reaction of the distress signal that Jim sent out due to its high speeds.  
They waited for maybe an hour- Jim couldn't tell you exactly, though anyone on the ship or with him on the planet certainly could, timers and clocks as they were- presumably while the crew searched the planet for signs of life, analyzed the planets situation, and then were briefed.   
Eventually, the particles characteristic of transporting via beam appeared a scant 5 meters from their little camp. Sure enough, 3 Vulcans materialized, they took stock of their surroundings before walking up to the awaiting group. They had what Jim felt was like a really intense staring content before the Vulcan wearing a Captains uniform spoke up, "My name is Syvak. Are you the individuals who sent the distress signal approximately seven days ago saying "I am on Tarsus IV, there has been a massacre at the hands of Kodos due to food complications, our food supply is dangerously low, and I have twelve Vulcan children with me, please send aid as fast as possible, thank you.?"   
"Yes." Jim replied. Everything felt a bit surreal.   
"We have scanned the surface, there is no other humanoid life." A younger Vulcan, maybe only a few years older than Jim himself clinically informed them.   
"How-" The third man began to speak, likely to question them.   
However, he was swiftly interrupted by Harauk, "The human suffers from severe malnutrition, and is in need of sustenance, perhaps we could board your vessel, and he can receive care. We can then relay to you the happening of the unfortunate events that took place."  
"Unfortunate…?" The captain questions. It is, of course, unusual for Vulcans to use such words. Kaiidth, after all, what is, is.   
"Unfortunate" Lerius firmly stated, beyond ready to leave. The fact that Jim did not protest needing care was telling, he seemed a little out of it…. extremely out of it, she amended.  
Seeming to accept this as an answer the Captain- Syvak- pulled out a communicator, requesting the ship's crew to, "Beam up everyone here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also going to post another chapter right now, but it's just different research stuff, in case you are interested. I figured you guys didn't want it tacked onto this chapter. Read it if you feel like it, just ignore it if you don't care.   
> Okay. you guys got me, I just wanted to show off the fact that I actually tried to research stuff. 'Tried' being the key word there.   
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think!


	3. Just Research I Did For The Previous Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some research I did for the previous chapter, in case you guys cared, I don't know.

This is how I calculated the group being on Tarsus for 6months: The average man can lift 155 pounds( http://www.livestrong.com/article/380767-how-much-weight-can-the-average-man-lift/). Vulcans are three times as strong as the average human. Multiplied 3 times 155, is how much weight they can carry- the number was 465. And there is twelve of them, so multiply by twelve and you get 5580, that's how much all the Vulcans can carry in total. They are carrying their packs easily, so what they have is likely only a seventh of what they actually can carry, so I divide by 7, I get 797. Not everything they are carrying is food, we already covered that, so I just say that three fourths of it isn't actually food- I have no idea- and divide by 4, I have 199. I read that you could get your food to be like 1.5 pounds per day (https://backpackinglight.com/forums/topic/59170/), but Vulcans probably need less food, and they are all going to be on strict rations, so figured a number like 1 would be more likely. I divide by 1, and I still have 199, they have approximately 199 day, or about 6months of food. That's how I calculated how long they are going to be on Tarsus, my calculations feel like bs, but let me know what you guys think.  
Here are each of the Vulcan's names, their meanings, and what Vulcan Academy College they are set to specialize in. I got the names here -> (https://kirshara.wordpress.com/2013/07/05/a-list-of-vulcan-names/) and the colleges here -> (https://kirshara.wordpress.com/category/traditions/). 

If I put an * after their name, it's a girl.  
Harauk  
“amazing life”  
College of Medicine and Life Sciences

Lerius  
* “bearer of attraction”  
College of Chemistry

Lorian*  
“bearer of information”  
College of Information Technology

Nesheh  
“one who deduces”  
College of Mathematics

N’Vea *  
“seed which is life”  
College of Agriculture

’Lona *  
“lady of great thought  
College of Thought

Zebed  
“behind-eye;” one who can see into the past or has “eyes” on the back of his head  
College of Historical Studies

Torin  
“doer/ maker”  
College of Engineering and Applied Science

Sodok  
“from the honorable cave”  
College of Geophysics

Sorel  
“star cache”  
College of Xenology

Sklar  
“message system specialist”  
College of Computer Science

Selar  
“from the free desert wind”  
College of Physics

I got my information of the Starship from here-> (http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Karekh_class) I picked this one because it was in commission in the 23 century, coincidentally, when Spock lived, what a coincident, don't you guys think?  
Here is Syvak, in case you were wondering -> (http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Syvak)


	4. His First Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep? I don't! Only puny mortals do something as disgraceful as sleeping.  
> Who needs to do homework? .....Awww, sh*te.  
> Soo, I'm tired, but I am freaking loving writing this so much! This is super short, sorry, but I figured, better than nothing?  
> Anyways, thanks for all your comments, you guys are all super sweet.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

A quiet, almost indiscernible humming filled the air. Brilliant eyes, as blue as the clearest ocean, snapped open. Fast. There was no slow fluttering, and a gradual awareness of being awake that was characteristic of most humans.  
"Fascinating". The young Vulcan that had beamed down along with his father and the captain of the starship intoned.  
At his declaration, the other few Vulcans in the room looked up from where they had been otherwise focused on their PADDS. Immediately, they zoned in on the human that had so abruptly awoken, and now lay, propped up on his elbows, looking around at the other inhabitants of the oddly bright and sterile room he found himself in.  
"Where-" Jim began to ask, before cutting himself off, not recognizing the croaking noise that was his voice.  
Harauk immediately stood, handing Jim some water, before answering the unasked question, "We are aboard Captain Syvak's ship, pudor-tor veh, you are in the medical bay as you were rendered unconscious moments before we were transported aboard the vessel".  
"…honored one?" Jim asked, confused.  
"Indeed" said the young, and still unnamed Vulcan by his bedside, who, for all intents and purposes, must have been staring unwaveringly at him -he had to have been, to have instantly noticed him waking up.  
Before Jim had a chance to say anything in response, Lorian latched onto something the unknown Vulcan had earlier remarked. "Spock, I request to know what you thought 'Fascinating' moments ago."  
"I was commenting upon the honored-one's abrupt awakening. He seemed to come into awareness immediately. I was under the impression that it was more normal for the process to be more… gradual, for humans" Spock replied.  
If Vulcans snorted, Jim was certain that both Lorian and Harauk would have. As it was, they merely exchanged a glance, before Harauk gave counsel. "Never expect the honored-one to be normal, he is and always shall be far from a typical and average being."  
"What's with this 'honored-one' business?" Jim muttered, not content with being talked over for any longer.  
"It is your title-" Spock began, only to be cut off by Lorian.  
"You did, after all, save us, with no obligation to do so."  
"Well, of course, I couldn't just leave you guys all alone" Jim mumbled quietly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  
"Nonetheless, it was honorable, and thus you have received your title - pudor-tor veh." Harauk gave a slight twitch, trying not to show visibly how difficult he found it to restrain himself. His oblivious human could be excessively modest, it was most illogical.  
"But I mean, half a year together, and you won't even call me by my name?" Jim scoffed in mock outrage, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
"If you give your permission, and state your preference of your given name rather than the title, I am certain tha-"  
"Consider Permission given, to all my little Vulcan kids, and you too, Spock" Jim interrupted. After a few moments of silence- moments that, while comfortable for the Vulcans, certainly weren't for Jim- Jim had to break it, shattering the stillness with his bright and active persona. "So… Who was that other Vulcan who went planet side earlier?"  
"My father, Sarek. He is an Earth Ambassador." Spock responded easily.  
"Before I depart to locate a healer, Jim, I shall inform you that none of the 'little Vulcan kids' you spoke of, me included, are in fact 'kids' or 'little'- comparatively to you, in any case". Harauk snarked, before standing from where he had been sitting next to Jim's biobed, to go find a healer.  
"Yeah yeah, I know you're all taller and heavier than I am, but your still my kids, even if none of you are actually kids anymore…." Jim trailed off, forgetting what his argument had even consisted of. "But, hey wait!" he called, seeing that Harauk had merely kept walking towards the door.  
"Yes, Jim" Harauk asked - and no, there was no exasperation in his voice, that was your imagination.  
"I don't need a healer! I'm perfectly fi-" Jim began his protest, ready to fight with words.  
"You will not argue with me." Harauk asserted seriously. "I care not for your objections. I will return with a healer, and you will subject yourself to a very thorough examination, until I am satisfied. Complaints will get you nowhere, so cease and desist!" If a Vulcan ever raised their voice, it would sure as heck sound like this. Harauk took a breath and let it out before continuing, much calmer, "On the planet, you may have gotten away with neglecting yourself. Never again, Jim." With those parting words, he promptly turned on heel, the doors closing exceptionally loud in the room that was now dead silent.  
"Neglect" Spock questioned silkily, an odd gleam in his eye.  
"No!" Jim denied rapidly - a sure sign of untruthfulness.  
"Do not lie." Lorian reprimanded the older human, before facing Spock, "He often disregarded his own health, so that he could attend to ours."  
"How so?" Spock inquired curiously, utterly fascinated with the stunning human he was presented with.  
"There were many cases over the duration of the half-year." Lorian informed Spock.  
"What was the earliest occurrence, then?"  
"You are aware of the events leading to the savensu (teachers) death?"  
"I am."  
"As is to be expected, us twelve ik poprah ek' fai-tukh (who receive all knowledge) faced distress over the entire situation. The remedy is, of course, deep meditation. We had…. slight difficulties. Significant trauma can cause such. To re-order our states of mind, an anchor was required. Jim was ours. We took turns, youngest to oldest, and held his wrist, using his heartbeat to re-orientate and steady ourselves. The process took much time. It was only until later that we realized that Jim did not sleep until each of us had significantly recovered. It was even later than that revolution that we discovered it had its effects on Jim as well as us. While it was therapeutic and life-saving for us, it was terribly detrimental to Jim. As we sorted through…. our emotions… Jim weathered the brunt of the negative ones. And yet, he continued through each of us- felt and endured our pain- and at the same time, fed positivity to us, in a hopeless situation. In the middle of a desert, and - Jim is most illogical." Lorian stood suddenly, " I have something I must attend to". She left the room, and now only Spock and Jim remained. Jim buried under his blanket in discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna mention, for all of the chapters, I've listened to "Star Trek Main Theme" on repeat continuously. I find it a miracle that I haven't gone insane yet.  
> And another thing. My italics haven't been transferring from word onto here, and I don't know how to do them on here. It kind of annoys me, like, really badly.


	5. Right as Rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tension between the Vulcans. Why won't anyone tell the outnumbered human what is going on. And the Healer's verdict.

"Jim, I have-" Harauk paused from his position just inside the room, narrowing his eyes, before finishing his sentence "located healer Senva". Before either Spock, or the newly appeared Jim could respond, he continued, "Why are you two alone?"   
At the sharp and uncompromising tone, Jim merely rolled his eyes. Spock, on the other hand, kept his gaze steady, meeting Harauk's. "Lorian has just left the room rather suddenly. In order to not remain alone with Jim, I would have had to immediately vacated from his presence. As his health has not yet been confirmed, I found it prudent to stay…. You need not worry, words have not yet been exchanged, and we have been in each other's vicinity for mere moments." Spock logically explained.  
"What does it matter anyways?" Jim demanded, "Is Spock dangerous or something? I mean, am I not allowed to hang out with him alone or something?"   
"Yes." Harauk intoned candidly, "Spock is indeed dangerous, you should do well to remember the fact that any Vulcan you encounter has the potential to be dangerous. And yes, you are not allowed to 'hang out' with him, or any other Vulcan alone."   
"What?!" Jim squeaked, evidently not having expected a response to the affirmative.  
"He said that I am 'indee-"   
"I heard what he said, Spock. I was referring to the part where he said I couldn't be alone with anyone here."  
"What do you not understand about this statement?" Spock questioned, head tilting ever so slightly to the right. Jim, having spent six months isolated, and in constant contact with Vulcans understood the gesture to mean that Spock was puzzled, and trying to understand.  
"I mean…. why?"  
"The pudor-tor veh does not know of…"   
"No, Senva, the Vulcan Council has decreed that he would not be told. Did you not receive the transmission?" Harauk cryptically replied to Senva's unasked question, leaving Jim in the dark in the process.   
"I have not checked my PADDS transmissions since the one …." Senva glance over at Jim before returning his gaze to Harauk "since the one regarding the pudor-tor veh. "  
"Do make sure to check it over" Spock advised, "It should not take long." Senva nodded his agreement. On his part, it was a lapse in judgment to acquaint himself with the pudor-tor veh without being fully updated on the entire situation.  
"Soooo. Should I take this to assume that you guys aren't gonna tell me why I can't be alone with anyone??"   
Silence.  
"Great. Some mysterious and apparently secret culture thing I don't know about. And, apparently, everyone else knows…. because there was a transmission….one that I didn’t receive. I'll take another wild guess here- no one is gonna let me see the transmission, are they?" If the human's tone was sardonic, at the moment, the Vulcans didn't care to notify him of the fact.  
"All of the systems have also been coded, and are closely monitored, you shall not access the transmission with your computer skills." Harauk informed him after another brief moment of silence.  
"Watch me" Jim muttered under his breath, but in a silent room with Vulcans who had superior hearing, he was pretty sure that each of them heard what he said perfectly clear.   
Senva and Spock exchange a look. Jim caught sight of them and immediately drew up to protect his dignity. "And I'll have you know, I am an excellent hacker." He informed them proudly.  
"Indeed?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah. 'Indeed' " he parroted. The eyebrow didn't lower in the slightest, if anything, it seemed to move up impossibly higher.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Only about half a minute in to the impromptu 'stare-down' - any of the Vulcans present would tell you that it was approximately 36.4 seconds, timers and clocks that they were- and Harauk felt it prudent to weigh in, lest Jim attempt to 'beat' Spock in what his human assumed was likely a 'stare-down.' "I can verify that Jim is an excellent hacker. Furthermore, I hypothesis he would challenge even your skills, Spock."  
"Of course, I did not mean to cause offense, pudor-tor veh" appeased Spock, his eyes still having not moved from the human.   
"Didn't I already say I wanted you to call me Jim?" he asked, exasperatedly.  
"It is not right" Harauk proclaimed as he not-glared at Spock.  
At the same time Spock said "Of course, Jim."  
Healer Senva intervened at this time, well aware that the disagreement was mere moments from escalating into one of physical blows. "The pudor-tor veh" he paused as Jim's gaze snapped sharply over to him, "Jim…. Jim has expressed his desire to be named… Jim, and should his wishes not be obeyed?" Seeing that Harauk still did not approve, Senva did not actually await answer, and instead continued on whilst he still could "You will either both calm down, or send someone else in so that I may examine Jim."  
"Calm?" Spock queried "I am calm."  
"How could you say that?" Jim gasped in mock scandal "I'm sitting right here, you can't possibly be calm."  
Harauk looked outraged at Jim, clearly recognizing the flirting. Jim caught sight of the betrayed-looking Vulcan and gave a sheepish shrug.   
The corner of Spock's mouth tilted upwards for a fraction of second, so fast and small a movement that a normal human wouldn't have noticed, but Jim saw the not-smirk of Spock also understanding what the human was trying to imply.   
Healer Senva, with a noticeable green flush in his ears and cheeks stepped up to the biobed, at this point just wanting to complete the examination so that he may leave. "I will begin your examination now." Efficiently, Senva pulled up the readings from the biobed. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Fine has variable definitions" Spock intoned.   
"You suffered severe malnutrition. An IV has been implemented for the duration of your unconsciousness, and your vitals are now at more regular levels. Are you hungry?"  
"No." Jim answered, grimacing at the thought.  
"I was informed that you spent more time than permissible outside, and thus suffered the force of the nearby sun directly. However, you have not sustained amounts of damage that could not be healed, and have fully recovered since."  
"Okay, so basically I'm right as rain?"  
"I was not aware that rain had a rightness, nor what thi-"  
"Forget it."  
"As a Vulcan I have an eidetic memory, and cannot, as you say, forget it."  
"Jim is using human colloquiums." Spock explained.  
"Ah" Healer Senva made a small noise of understanding. "Very well then. To conclude, you suffer psionic damage in acting as an anchor for the ik poprah ek' fai-tukh (who receive all knowledge), it is a statistical anomaly that you did not go insane, or perish. We have monitored you closely, and as of yet, have not found the reason for this."  
"O-kaayyy? So I'm all good, Doc?"  
Jim received an odd look, but he must have been clear enough because he received a blank "Yes." Vulcans didn't really do casual nods of the head- that's what Jim had summarized, anyways. "You are cleared to leave the medical facility"  
"Woah really? Harauk, you guys must be like, the most overprotective Vulcan's ever, because I expected to have to fight to get out of here."  
"On the contrary, I am merely allowing you to leave because I know that you shall be well looked after. In fact, I am quite sure that you will receive more attentive care outside of the facility than within." Healer Senva said, a smug Vulcan non-expression gracing his features.  
"What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I do realize it's been forever and ever since I posted. I really love this story, and never intend to abandon it. I apologize, because it probably seems like I did. I don't really have time to ever write. I will post at least a bit more during this week because it is spring break. I'll also work on it during the summer, but you shouldn't expect more in between that time period, sorry again. This chapter is short, but I figured I'd just get it up there and let you all know that more will be coming this week. Thank you everyone who has left Kudos and Comments, you guys are awesome, 'and most logical'. *Ta'al*


	6. Creepy Sneaky Timers and Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is kind of on a pain-relief hypo. He makes some declarations he probably won't remember. But everyone else will, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I have fulfilled my promise and written more, though I am going to try and do a bit more before break is over. If you dislike crack, don't freak out, this story isn't about to become a crack-fic. If it seems like crack, well, all will be explained near the end of the chapter, please hold on.

"I think I'm beginning to get what Healer Senva was talking about."  
"And what was Healer Senva 'talking about' that you now understand?" Sklar queried, looking up from the PADD that had previously been the center of his attention.  
"He said that I would be mother-henned even more outside of the medbay than I would within." And before any of the twelve surrounding Vulcans could matter-of-factly inform the illogical human that Healer Senva most definitely would say no such thing, the illogical human continued on, "And that's because you all wouldn't dare clutter the medbay with more than three or so at a time- that would be impracticable and useless. But if I'm outside of the medbay? Well, better get a room that can fit all of us for the duration of my stay so you can ALL WATCH ME EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY."  
Jim rarely raised his voice. The Vulcans exchanged glances, finally looking to Lerius to settle the human. "Now, Jim." she said, pacifying, "You realize we are only looking out for your best interests? You should not be attempting to acquaint yourself with the Vulcans onboard, in any case. We arrive at Vulcan in approximately 13.4 hours, and you should rest before our landing."  
"Okay." Jim took a deep breath, calming himself. "I get you guys want to look out for me. We're going to your home planet, and you're trying to do what's best for me, I get that, I do. But I really want to look around the ship- preferably without twelve Vulcans following me, thanks, but no thanks. And I don't really get the whole thing with not talking to other Vulcans. Do you think they're gonna hang me cause my ears aren't pointy, or what? I've done well enough with you haven't I?"  
Selar, mind of calculations, and the voice of logic among the logical, voiced his thoughts. Bless the Vulcan, Jim thought. "You are, of course, free to explore the ship. Despite what you will be led to believe. I am quite sure Torin would bodily stop you from leaving these quarters, but the reality is, is that this ship is quite safe. Captain Syvak is reliable, and would not be Captain otherwise. Go, I say no harm will befall of you aboard this ship." He paused for a moment, taking in the not-expressions of outrage on his companions faces before continuing, in a slightly darker tone, "However. Do remember that each being aboard this ship is Vulcan. Each has strength at the least two times stronger than your own. Despite our races adherence to logic…. Everyone on this ship also has ulterior motives regarding you specifically."  
"Uh. Well…. okay. Not sure I agree with the whole ulterior motive thing, but what do I know, eh? Brainless human. Yeah, anyways, I guess I'll be going exploring now!" With a lopsided grin, Jim stood, ready to make some new friends, hopefully among the engineers.  
Solar stood too, "Would you enjoy company? Perhaps I could aid in your 'exploration'?"  
"Nah. Thanks for the offer, but if you come, everyone is going to want to come, and Selar's awesome argument would be all for nothing."  
The doors swished closed, the last sight being the human's brilliant blue eyes peering back at them in excitement as he walked backwards. Solar sat back down. He would have shrugged to convey 'I tried', but Vulcans do not generally do something as demeaning as 'shrugging'. The others knew his thoughts in any case.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Really?!" The shriek of excitement caused Captain Syvak, Ambassador Sarek, and Spock to stop, silently agreeing to investigate the source of the disruption in the otherwise efficiently working engineering department. The shriek could have only come from one being on the ship, and they were curious as to how the human had escaped the grasps of the protective ik poprah ek' fai-tukh. "Captain Syvak is getting a Suurok-class ship when we go planetside!?"  
"Vulcans do not lie."  
"I wasn't questioning if you were telling the truth, I just, man" Jim blew out a long whistle, "The Suurok class science variant alone goes, like, Warp 6.5. And the combat variant? I'd wager that goes to Warp 7. It is one fine machine."  
Finally, they reached Jim, and the Vulcan engineer he seemed to have enticed into conversation. "Perhaps you would enjoy a tour when it is under my command?" The unusually smooth tones brought Kirk reeling around to face them, face blushing an appealing pink. The Vulcan engineer, upon seeing his acting Captain hurried off.  
No, James T. Kirk did not choke a bit on the air. "I-I, um… I"  
"Yes?" asked Syvak, tilting his head slightly, waiting for the sputtering human to regain his ability to articulate.  
"Yeah" he offered, breathily. "Could I look at some of the tech?" he asked eagerly, eyes shining.  
"Hmm. I suppose that could be arranged. You are already aware of many things an outsider would not be privy to. I doubt you shall be leaving Vulcan's grasp any time soon."  
The human was nearly hyperventilating now, excitement at the idea of seeing classified technology clouding his mind, causing him to not hear the Captain's words. "Thank you thank you thank you!! You're my most favouritest Vulcan ever."  
And that was the scene of impassioned declarations which Selar walked in on. "Captain, Ambassador, Spock." He nodded his head to each respectively, "I see you are becoming better acquainted with Jim?"  
"Indeed" said the Captain, with the smuggest non-expression a Vulcan has ever worn.  
"I begin to rethink the decision of allowing you to…. talk… with-"  
"Seeelllar" Selar's nose twitched slightly at the way the human drew out his name, "Lighten up! The most awesome Captain Syvak is going to let me look at the fancy tech on his new and undoubtedly totally amazing ship!" Not receiving any response in the space he left to receive one, he decided to just continue talking. "I'm just hanging out with the good Captain, the Ambassador, and Spock, there can't be anything wrong with that. They're all respectable Vulcans, right?" Jim wheedled, not wanting to screw up his first chance of freedom. Besides, he liked these Vulcans! The three of them all sounded like they took special voice classes. Their voices were much less monotonous than his twelve Vulcan's voices. He wondered why. Maybe it was something that developed with age or something? Whatever it was, it was fantastic. Like warm molten honey. Dark honey. Like they would start purring any moment, Jim felt a shiver run through him.  
"Jim"  
"Huh?" Jim startled.  
"Have you listened to anything I have thus far told you?"  
"Er- how long have you been talking for?"  
Selar gave a not-sigh. "I was informing you that while your present company is indeed respectable, Captain Syvak is currently without a bond mate. As is Spock. Furthermore, Ambassador Sarek is father of Spock, and therefore also undoubtedly involved."  
"Involved …. in what?" The Vulcans all shared shifty looks, resulting in a noisy sound of exasperation. "Fine, fine. Be sneaky little sneaks the lot of you! We've got… I don’t know how many hours until we land, I bet you all do, sneaky timers and clocks" he muttered "But I'm gonna go sleep for however many more decimals places of hours until we do land. And Selar, if any of you sneaky ik poprah ek' fai-tukh are watching me when I wake up, I'm going to scream. Capiche?"  
Determinedly the human stalked away, and superior Vulcan hearing picked up the muttered words of "Creepy possessive little timers and clocks."  
Sarek turned to Selar "I am under the impression that the pudor-tor veh is under the influence of some sort of behavior-altering substance."  
"Quite right, Ambassador, a pain-relief hypo was administered by Healer Senva, and he was meant to sleep it off. However, he quite loudly expressed a desire to 'explore'. I did not expect him to get far, in fact, I rather expected him to fall asleep on his way out the door. He should be in almost optimal shape upon landing now. And," Selar said, with a vindictive edge "he shall hardly remember his little outbursts since the time the hypo was administered, nor any… promises made by you, or any declarations" with that, he turned on heel to follow his human, lest he fall asleep in a random corner somewhere.  
Spock turned to the Captain. "It seems you have just lost any advantage of favor."  
"I will regain it" said Syvak, confidently, "I am, after all, his favorite Vulcan."  
"We shall see" intoned Sarek "There are many Vulcans he will know that he has not yet met, and some, such as my own son, that he is merely not well acquainted with yet. Any would be honored to have such a bright mind to be their bonded. And with the ik poprah ek' fai-tukh clearly in competition as well… thy who bonds with him will undoubtedly be the best our race has to offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos. They warmed my heart. And instead of napping, I sat in my highly uncomfortable chair, and typed, so yay! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has suggestions/ideas, pretty please send them to me? Might use them, might not, and it might just help me out with my writing. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
